


All Smut, No Plot

by selfindulgentstorytelling



Series: All Smut, No Plot [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Bondage, Dominant Masochism, Homestuck - Freeform, Masochism, Multi, NSFW, No Daddy Kink, Orgasm Control, Other, Pirates, Power Play, Powerplay, Sadism, Self-Insert, Slave/Master, Smut, Spanking, XReader, homesmut, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgentstorytelling/pseuds/selfindulgentstorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a slave recently sold to the infamous Orphaner Dualscar. You never really minded being a slave though, and you never really bothered to wonder why. But when you learned who you had been sold to, you had this sinking feeling of anticipation in your stomach - a not entirely unpleasant one.</p>
<p>An x-reader smut fic that strives to be the things so many x-reader fics aren't; immersive, sexy, and gender neutral. Explores many aspects of the bdsm kink, while remaining trying safe, sane and consensual. Contains no daddy-kink but is heavy in teasing and sex games. Huge warning for BDSM, Penetrative sex, Xeno-kink, bondage, ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Game Begins

The door creaked and closed with a click behind you, but you paid it no mind. The violet blooded troll who you served moved back and forth from his quarters all the time, sometimes hiding inside for hours, pouring over his maps, and sometimes not coming inside for more than a few hours of sleep a night, for weeks on end. But his business was not your business - regardless of his frequency, you kept up with your duties. His quarters were always clean, top to bottom. Or at least, as clean as a ship ever gets; there was always some new splinter, or peeling paint, that required attention. But Dualscar took a lot of pride in his vessel, and you did your best to meet his standards. Slave or not, work was work. You enjoyed the structure of it, the ridgity of having a list of things to do, and doing it well gave you a sense of pride.  
It was the prickling of his breath on your neck that made you stop, frozen in place. You hadn’t heard him walk up behind you, and suddenly he was there, almost pressed against your back. Much taller than you, he had to lean down, and left a trail of hot breath to weave its way towards your throat as he spoke.  
“Hello pet.” His voice was deep and gravelly, accented in that way pirates get after years on the sea. Blood slowly started heating your cheeks at the name, and you swallowed heavily, remaining silent. “Don’t think I haven’t been watching you. You’ve been doing very well. Very… thorough.” He stressed the word and took you gently by the shoulder, turning you to face him as you struggled not to trip on your own feet. You could tell by the smoulder in his violet eyes he was teasing you, building tension intentionally. The wave of indignant rage was quickly overcome by a surge of startled desire as he brought his hand up to your face, resting his thumb gently against your lips. Some deep instinct inside you responded before your brain could, and you parted your lips gently in response, an invitation. For what, your mind had yet to register.  
“Obedient, aren’t you? I thought as much.” He chuckled, removing his hand from your face. You flushed, turning your face downwards to hide the colour in your cheeks. What was his plan here? Torment the slave who perhaps enjoyed slaving a bit too much? It wouldn’t be below him, if his reputation served him well. When you’d been told you’d been sold to the infamous Orphaner, you’d be lying to say it wasn’t the best news you’d had in years.  
“Now now. Look at me.” His voice gathered a hard edge at the end, his forefinger cupping your chin and forcing your head up even as you followed his command. Your blush grew even worse and the anticipation built in your abdomen, tightening muscles you rarely had opportunity to use. He stared at your face, analysing, smirking. You struggled not to stare too intently at his handsome, though grizzled, features. His crooked horns were very large, and he had a short beard, scruffy from lack of care. Then with a slight push he let you go and took a step back. “Turn for me.” He commanded. You hesitated, the set of his brow told you that there was no way out of this. If you did not comply, he would simply make you comply. Which didn’t sound entirely awful, but still. Perhaps a show of obedience would impress him; foolish thinking, you knew. His reputation with slaves would likely make him hard to impress.  
You started turning slowly, making it about 45 degrees before he interrupted. “Arms out.” You complied, spreading your arms to fully show off your torso as you completed the spin. As you spun, something in you shifted. This wasn't embarrassing; it was fun. You were showing off. When you finally faced him again, your blush had faded, replaced with a mix of confidence and arousal. Dualscar, however, was watching you intently, his cheeks growing the slightest shade of violet.  
“I'm impressed.” He growled slightly, with no attempt to compose himself. He turned and took a few steps towards his large, intricately carved bed frame, and pointed down to the floor in front of him. “Come here.”  
Your heart jumped in your chest and you walked over, showing none of the urgency and desire you were feeling. You moved slowly even, preforming your own sort of tease. It was likely he had no intention of doing anything more than teasing you, but a new side of you had taken over. This side didn’t mind being teased, tormented, used for his entertainment. It craved it. The last voice of reason and shame had been squashed, and now you only wished to see where he would take this.  
His eyebrows raised at your relaxed gait and the apparent drastic change in attitude, but he said nothing until you were standing directly in front of him, head bowed slightly. You heard a low chuckle emerge from his throat but didn’t look up, waiting patently for the next command.  
“Bend over.”  
The blush was back, your entire face and neck heating up uncomfortably. This could only be leading one place, and you weren’t entirely prepared. Inexperienced, bumbling, amateur surely — you realized that you had yet to follow his order. In one swift motion, his hand grasped the back of your neck and forced you down, bent over the bed, face first into his mattress.  
“You do as I say. Understand?” His lips were close enough to your ears to tickle, and you squirmed slightly beneath his hand, strong enough to hold you there with only the one.  
“Yes Sir.” You whispered, winded from the fall.  
“Louder.” You could hear the smirk in his voice, and the temptation to squirm, test his strength grew stronger.  
“Yes Sir.” You spoke as clearly as you could, the words exciting as they left your lips.  
“Good.”  
Then his hand was gone and he was crossing the room, sitting down at his desk. Confused, you didn’t move, waiting for the next command. You were practically dripping, and the sensation grew uncomfortable as the arousal faded. A few heavy moments passed, and he showed no sign of coming back to you, absorbed again in his work.  
“M-may I go Sir?” You stuttered slightly, adding the ‘sir’ on as an after thought. You heard him breath deeply and turn slowly in his chair or observe you, still bent over his bed, practically presenting yourself.  
“You’re dismissed.”  
You stood and smoothed your clothing, trying to gather yourself before returning to the rest of your duties. You took at deep breath and turned to look at Dualscar, waiting for some sort of reaction on his part. Nothing. You knew it; he only intended to tease you, get you all riled up and leave you panting. It entertained him. You walked out his door with a smirk, not the helpless riled up slave he had hoped for. Two could play at that game, and he had just issued a challenge.


	2. First Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a slave recently sold the infamous Ophaner Dualscar - and you are enjoying every minute of it.  
> You've already established some sort of new, erotic power exchange with the Captain - where it's leading and what quadrant it falls under, you're still trying to figure out.

You returned to your “quarters”, which is to say, your hammock and shelf in the slave quarters, with an entirely inappropriate grin on your face. You hadn’t had a thrill like that in sweeps, if ever. The extent of your experience was redrom fling with a rustblooded girl back on Alternia, long before you were forced into slavery. “Forced” being an exaggeratory term - you had known when you joined the resistance that those who weren’t killed were exiled, and that means being sold to pirates and the like. You had known and you chose that path anyway, despite not having particularly strong motivations towards helping the Signless and his cause. You were bored, mostly, and something illegal and revolutionary sparked interest in your young heart.  
This thing that was beginning to form with Dualscar though; this was new, and far more interesting than anything else you’d been offered to experience. Partially because you couldn’t tell what quadrant it was leaning towards. Mostly because you discovered something new today. Something inside you that you had never really bothered to examine. Something that enjoyed being worked, teased, put on display. Something that made you crave to have your freedom taken away by someone bigger, someone stronger, someone more nobel than yourself. And to watch as they desire you, despite your relatively low blood caste.  
You wondered if there was a word for this in troll culture - which made you wonder what quadrant this kind of erotic dance was in. It wasn’t black, at least, not yet. Perhaps some kind of dull grey? The majority of the eroticism certainly came from violence, as is common with blackroms, but it you could hardly say you disliked the large violet blood. If anything, you admired him in a way more closely related to flushed feelings. And you had no idea how he felt about you. Was it possible to have an erotic power play exist outside the quadrental system? You resolved to find out.  
You ran over the scene in your mind over and over, trying to work it out. Or so you told yourself. But soon you found yourself hot cheeked again as fantasy took over, and your hands found their way towards cradling your bulge. You were alone in this section of the ship; Dualscar didn’t keep many slaves, and those few others were busy with the rest of the days duties. But you had been dismissed by the Captain himself - and you could prove that to anyone who asked. Though you didn’t really want to have that conversation with the other slaves, much less the crew. It would be completely embarrassing.  
And there you go, stroking your bulge to the thought of Dualscar showing you off to the crew as his new pet. Where the idea came from, you didn’t bother to wonder, rapidly approaching your orgasm.  
Sweet release, and then quiet. Those sweet few moments just after, before your thinkpan kicks in again, and in them, you found yourself drifting to sleep, not even bothering to clean up your mess.

* * * 

You opened your eyes slowly, trying to register your surroundings while a olive blooded slave shook your shoulders.  
“CoMe on, get up daMMit!” Damn she sounded impatient. And that way she enunciates her M’s is endlessly annoying. You tried to shake her off, but there’s an urgency in her voice you couldn’t ignore. Also, she wouldn’t stop shaking you, and you didn’t want to wait until she decided to start slapping your face to get you up.  
“What is it, Gopita?” You asked, your voice still thick with sleep. You started to sit up so she wouldn’t shake you, and soon realized your blanket was still a mess of biological material. Fuck.  
“Dualscar wants ya.” She said, rolling her eyes at the look on your face as you started to comprehend what she was saying. Her rolling eyes soon caught the colour starting to show through your blanket, “Fuckin eww. Clean up next tiMe.” and with that she walked off, presumably to wash her hands after touching you. Some trolls are weird about that stuff.  
But you ignored her, and swung out of your hammock as fast as possible without harming it or yourself. You were wide awake now, and luckily had the state of mind to change your soiled clothes. Couldn’t exactly show up at the Orphaner’s door covered in your own biological material - though it might be interesting to see how he’s react if you did. You took your time changing, not that you had anything but barely sea-worthy rags to wear, and smoothed your hair. You wanted him to wait, but not too long.  
As you walked up on deck to cross over towards his chambers, you finally realized the time of day. It must have been near midday, and all but the few night watch crew members where below deck. Dualscar must have ordered Gopita to fetch you as she ended her last shift. You could probably hear the crew if you listened hard enough, drinking and laughing and gambling. The other slave liked to spend most of his time down there with him, something not usually allowed, but they made an exception for him. You wondered why, but not right now, because you had just been summoned to Dualscar’s chambers. Alone. In the middle of the day.  
And a cold breeze told you that you had not been completely successful in removing your cum from your skin.  
Shit. Well, you guessed you were gonna find out sooner than you had originally thought.  
You knocked on his door politely, a massive, expensively decorated thing so thick you would have wondered if sound could pass though it had you not known better. You’ve knocked on this door many times, but those were all to clean the inside, not visit the Captain himself. You suppressed some snarky euphemism about doing a different sort of cleaning tonight and waited with your head bowed for the door to open.  
When it began to swing, you couldn’t help but look up at the troll looming above you. His face was unreadable, which was both frightening and exciting. He gazed you up and down for a few moments before letting you in, not saying a word.  
You stood awkwardly in the center of his quarters, were he had directed you, still not talking. The only sounds were that of the waves slapping the sides of the ship and your own blood racing in your veins. You thanked jegus that he couldn’t see your messy skin through your clothes, though you doubted the Signless actually had much to do with it. He hadn’t helped you out when you got caught either, why would he be able to help you with something as personal and gross as this?  
“Strip.” His voice cracked the silence like a lightning bolt, despite the fact that it wasn’t very loud. It had a sharpness too it, and unquestioning command, that made both you and your heart jump. You hesitated, thinking of how this would reveal your earlier mess… but decided that obeying was likely the safest bet. You wanted to tease him, challenge him, but not make him give up on you completely by being too stubborn. And so you removed your clothing as slowly as you could without being ridiculous, as he leaned against the wall and watched. You started with your shirt, as it was easiest to remove and was covering the least amount of sticky skin. When that was gone, you hesitated again, looking to his expression for some sort of clue as to his thoughts. That clue was a very obvious “keep going”, judging by his raised eyebrow and commanding eyes. And so you kept going, removing your pants slowly, as sexily as you could, while trying to hide the all too obvious colour on your skin.  
You stood before him then, bulge and all, blushing furiously despite the thrills in your stomach. You were exposed, completely on display for him to judge, and you loved every moment of it.  
Until you caught the look on his face. That had to be the most evil smirk you had ever seen, pure sadistic intent and erotic amusement. You’re pulse quickened in an erotic sort of fear as he leered at you, eyes catching at the smears of cum across your abdomen. When your eyes met his again, that same sadistic delight shone in his eyes, and you gulped.  
“What’s this?” He asked, crossing the room towards you. You didn’t have an answer to that, besides from the obvious one, and simply lowered your head. “Answer me.” He was directly in front of you now, leaning over to look you directly in the face. When you failed to meet his eyes, he took your chin between his fingers and forced you to meet him. That same look was still there, and his smile had grown even wider.  
“It’s c-cum, Sir.” You had no idea how you had managed to answer him, but doing so set a wave of desire through you. Something about admitting something so embarrassing, so primal - it got to you. You made a mental note of that.  
“And did I tell you, you could cum?” He growled, pulling your face closer to his. Your lips were almost touching now, and his hot breath tickled over your face.  
“No Sir.” You answered, suddenly ashamed. You hadn’t even thought about it - it was never something under anyone's control but yours, whether or not you came, and the idea was foreign to you. Foreign and kind of hot.  
“Then why did you cum?”  
Oh shit. You didn’t have an answer to that that wasn’t mortifying, and you knew that he would be able to tell right away just how mortifying it was. For several reasons, one of which being the fact that you were standing naked in front of him, where he could see every little reaction your body had.  
“Be-because…” You stuttered, trying to think of a suitable answer. But the vicinity of his lips and well, the rest of him, was very distracting. You weren’t quite sure how you were managing to form words at all.  
“Because you’re a whore.” He finished for you, the words knocking you back a few inches. In any other situation, you’d have been insulted. With any other troll, you would have decked him across the mouth. But this was different. These words were erotic. A game. And they sent shivers down your spine. “Say it.”  
“I’m a whore.” You half mangled the words on the way out, completely new to you both in order and feeling. But something about saying it was satisfying - satisfying, and far more arousing than it should have been.  
His lips met yours violently, not gentle, not asking, taking and consuming. You’d never had a kiss like this, and for a few moments, you forgot how to breath. This resulted in a not totally unpleasant light headedness when the kiss ended, and as a result you did not wander or resist as he pushed you down unto his bed.  
He had you pinned now, teeth scrapping against your neck, sharp enough to hurt but careful not to draw blood. His husky whisper reached your ear, tone slightly different from before.  
“If you want me to stop, say ‘sails’.”  
You didn’t have time to wonder about that before his hand reached your face with a resounding slap, the pain a sharp contrast to arousal that by now was more than obvious. Somehow, this was even more arousing, and you found yourself letting out a small yelp of surprise and squirming beneath his weight. He was still fully clothed, and showed no sign of changing that - it would seem he only intended to tease you more tonight, as his last attempt didn’t leave you the squirming mass of desire he had intended.  
So far, he had been successful. Another kiss, this one short but just as violent, and then he spun you so you were laying on your stomach. You laid there as he stood, your head still swimming. You made no attempt to move, even after vaguely registering the sound of his belt being removed. It was only when the leather cracked against your skin that you realized his intentions - and you did so with the loudest moan you had ever let out in your life.  
A moan was really not what you were expecting from the sharp pain, more intense and concentrated that you had felt in a long time. But the leather made contact again and again you moaned, whether from pain or pleasure you could not tell. It hurt, boy did it hurt, but it hurt in the best possible way. You hadn’t even imagined this was possible, to enjoy pain of this magnitude. Apparently, it was.  
Another hit. And another. And another. Soon the stings started hurting more and more, and the same inches of skin were hit. It became almost unbearable - almost, but not quite. You realized this was a punishment, and soon the moans became whimpers. The pain was no longer fun, and yet you enjoyed every minute of it.  
Then they stopped. You felt a cool cloth get placed upon your buttocks and a weight shift onto the bed beside you, but you were still too far gone to react. Gone where, you didn’t have a word for it, though “dropped” came to mind. Out of body, and yet deliciously aware of everything around you.  
“You endured that well pet.” Dualscar said, brushing your hair back. You tried to get up and found your limps wobbly, and so decided to rest as you were for a few moments. You didn’t really know how to react to his compliment, if that's what it was, and so remained silent. “I’m impressed.”  
You took some deep breaths, and then with Dualscar’s help, managed to turn around and sit up.  
Bad plan. You ass burned with pain from the belting, almost worst than the belting itself. He saw you wince and grinned.  
“You won’t be cuming again unless I say so, understand?”  
Oh you understood alright. You understood that if you wanted to use your ass for anything in the next week, you did as he said. The thought sent a happy little thrill through you. “Yes sir.”  
“Good, slave. And if I catch you doing it anyway, there will be consequences.” He stood and offered you his hand to help you stand, which you happily took. “Go get some sleep pet. I need you in good condition.” Whatever that meant, you liked the sound of it. Filled with unspoken threat.  
“Yes Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made some slight changes to the time in which this interaction occurred - as opposed to a midnight visit, it's now a midday visit, so that the timing of the next chapter will make sense :)


	3. Losing Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game has picked up speed, and has made focusing on anything else perpetually difficult. Never in your life have you experienced anything like this - and yet, something in it feel irrevocably right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a few small edits to the previous chapter so that the times discussed in this will make more sense, as I realised that trolls are naturally nocturnal. (look at me and my failure to take basic troll culture into account. Whoops!)  
> The last chapter took place in the middle of the day, not night. This makes it make more sense that most other trolls would be off duty ect. Sorry about that!  
> I've also decided to start updating regularly - you can check out my blog at http://selfindulgentstorytelling.tumblr.com/ for schedualing information, updates, and even previews and bonus content.

_There is hot breath on your neck, but you cannot turn to see who's it is. You cannot move at all - ropes have tied your arms and legs to bedposts, spreading them wide as you lay on your stomach. You find, with the small amount that you can swivel your neck, you still cannot see anything, not even light. A blindfold covers your eyes in soft leather, leaving you stranded with only your sensations. The silky sheets below your naked body, teasing gently against your bulge. The cool air hitting your back, your ass, and to your ever increasing arousal, your exposed nook._  
_You feel the gentle tickle of whispering in your ear, but you cannot understand the words. You make a muffled noise in your attempt to ask for clarification, and realise you can not speak. A ball of rubber about the size of a golf ball is strapped into your mouth. With embarrassment, you realise that the attempt to speak has caused drool too leak from the corners of your lips, and you can do nothing to stop it._  
_Hands are on your back now, legs straddling your hips. You recognise the heated feeling of naked skin, and cannot help but whimper as the hands work their way through your muscles, hurting and relieving and soothing all at once. Cannot help but moan with desire when you feel the other trolls nook against the small of your back. Your own nook quivers with desire, and the more your wetness grows, the colder the air against it feels, an endless cycle of arousal._  
_You feel the troll move, hands leaving your back, replaced by a mouth. A gentle bite on your shoulder, and you recognise the teeth. Dualscar. His mouth moves down your spine, gentle kisses mixed with scraping teeth, until he reaches the curve of your ass. There, you feel a hard slap, followed rapidly by the blinding pain of his teeth.  
You let out a yelp that quickly turns to moaning, as his tongue has already begun to explore your nook before the pain even had a chance to fade._

You wake up breathing hard, on the edge of orgasm. For a moment, you almost forget Dualscars warning.  
_"You won’t be cumming again unless I say so, understand?"_  
The memory of his voice and sting on your backside help you resist the urge to simply complete your climax. You take a few deep, measured breaths, trying to focus on something other than the pulsing in your bulge. In a few agonising minutes, the urgent need for release fades into a backround horniness that you are sure will follow you all day.  
Dammit.  
You stand from your hammock, pulling on your day clothes. From the colour of the light coming in the window, daybreak and the start of your shift are still a few hours away. You decide to go up on deck anyway - an hour or two in the pink dawn light never did any troll any harm. Well, at least never did you any harm. A life spent mostly in a daylight built you an unusual resistance to the scalding sun for a troll of your blood caste. Other trolls would often burn their skin or worse if they stayed out in it too long - but you’d been in the sun since you were a wriggler, and you learned to adjust. That’s more or less why you were always assigned the day shifts - not killing slaves meant not having to buy more. The result had you more or less diurnal - most trolls slept during the day and worked in the night, but you’d come to enjoy the warmth of sun and the dark grey tan it left on your skin.  
You walk out onto the upper deck, letting the cool air kiss your skin. The sensation brings back memories of your dream and you fight against the surge of lust that runs straight through you.  
You reach the railing of the ship’s port side and take a moment to stretch. Years as a slave had made you lean, but you still carried the strength of a farm troll in your shoulders and legs. Your muscles didn’t show much, but they made you a prime specimen for a sea slave and you’d always taken pride in how much gold you could sell for. Not that you ever saw any of it yourself, but numbers you’d been offered for were particularly high for slave of your caste.  
As you closed your eyes mid stretch, arms reaching high above you, you felt a familiar pair of hand rest themselves on your biceps. You heart sputtered and your breath hitches with excitement and surprise. Unsure of his intentions, you remain still, arms still raised above you. Large and covered in rings, Dualscars calloused fingers dragged themselves slowly down your raised limbs, careful and gentle but completely in control. The feeling of his slow, deliberate examination of your physique stirs up all the feelings you’d been trying to suppress since you woke. He has hardly touched you, and already you were filled with desire.  
“Good morning pet.”  
His voice is low and sleepy in your ear, yet it still contains that edge of command. His hands move from your arms down to your waist, trailing over your form the entire way. You lower your arms slowly back down to your sides, unsure of what to do with them as he pulls closer to you.  
“Good morning sir.” You voice comes out far more breathy, more obvious than you would have liked. You kick yourself mentally for it, but are soon distracted by the low chuckle it receives from him.  
“So eager, already?” The amusement in his voice drives you mad in the best possible way. You flush with embarrassment, but not the kind you mind. This kind is exciting, like what you felt when he made you call yourself a whore. “What’s got my little slave so riled up so soon?”  
The words his little slave made your heart jump a little. His. You’d been owned a good portion of your life but this - this felt different somehow.  
You knew he probably thought he had been successful in teasing you into being a helpless little pile of quivering desire already. And well, he more or less had, but you didn’t want to let it on yet. You wanted to make him work for it.  
“Answer me.” A smack on your sore ass reminded you that you had yet to reply, and the sting prompted you to be honest.  
“I had a dream sir.”  
“Oh?” His curiosity was so enticing. “Tell me about this dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update! Truthfully, I wrote some more in a while back, but as I only wrote it in this website itself and then (like a moron) closed the tab, it was all lost, and I couldn't bring myself to rewrite it until now.  
> Thank you all for the lovely comments! This is my first fanfic and I am simply blown away by love it has received. Your encouragement (and begging ;) ) have helped me find the will to pick this back up again and write some more. So thank you, so much. You have no idea what this does for my confidence as a writer. I love you all :)


	4. Teasing the loss

You told Dualscar your dream in hushed tones, blushing for fear that the few crew members on deck would hear. You'd already seen a few raised eyes on the glances at your embrace - you knew it was not uncommon Dualscar would move a slave into a more... personal position aboard the ship, but being reduced to nothing but the latest love-slave in the eyes of your shipmates made something deep within you boil. That indignation was currently being drowned out by the thrill of reciting your lude tale in public, and Dualscars firm hands around your waist, keeping you in place. He wasn't being forceful in his embrace, it was not tight or painful, and yet you knew that any attempt to escape it would be futile. He was larger than you, stronger, and most importantly, not giving you any reason to even consider wanting to get away.  
As your story approached it's climax, you felt a finger brush gently in the space between your hips, where your skin was it's thinnest and most sensitive. You gasped, the sensation surprisingly intense. Your words halted into a whimper, until a pair of sharp teeth on your earlobe and growl told you to continue. With a stuttering, weak voice, you attempted keep going. He seemed to be doing his best to distract you, drawing swirls and patterns that grew farther and farther from your hips and further into your trousers. By the time you reached the end, in gasping, breathy tones, his hand was just above your bulge. You could feel his smirk on your neck, and with his other arm holding you firmly in place, his fingers began to play with the tip of your bulge.   
The moment his hands touched you, you found yourself on the verge of orgasm again. All the urgent need your dream had left you with came rushing back, and the feeling of his hard body against yours had you ready to burst.   
You moaned, loud enough that the nearest crewman glanced over and smirked, but you couldn't care. Too close to the edge, too close to release...   
"No."   
His word caught you by surprise, but your body tightened against the orgasm instinctively. You whimpered desperately, your body rolling against his as he continued to play with your bulge, a finger slowly stroking up and down its length. He could surely feel how close you were, see how badly you wanted it.   
Then pain. A pain different from anything you'd felt before, had ever even considered possible. It wasn't unbearable, but it was strange, so intense you couldn't tell it from pleasure.   
You realised he was pinching the tip of your bulge, so even if he allowed you to cum, you would not be able.   
That bastard.   
You must have said as much, because soon the pain stopped, but his hands left your bulge completely. The brief moment of relief was soon replaced by a new pain - his nails digging deep into your thighs. This too was thrilling, but more clearly on the side of pain rather than pleasure.   
"Excuse me?" He growled, though it was clear it was not genuine anger in his voice, but something deeper, more primal. A need to dominate, to control; the sound made something equally primal in your squirm with delight.   
"I - I'm s-sorry sir." Your apology was rushed, punctuated by the painful gasps you let out as his grip tightened. Part of your worried that he would draw blood, but the rest of you, alive with sensation, lust and pain, chose to trust.   
"What was that?" His voice was loud enough that any men left on deck could hear. You flushed, realising with at he wanted.   
"I'm sorry s-sir" you tried to keep your voice steady as you matched his volume, trying to ignore the snickers you heard in response.   
His grip released your thigh, but reaffirmed itself upon the back of your neck, tight and unyielding.   
"Good."   
And then you were being walked, led by the strong hand around your hairline. Conflicting sensations clouded your perception and it took a moment to realise you were headed towards his cabin.  
Anticipation, embarrassment and desire twisted in your stomach. That primal part of you felt giddy with fulfilment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's a little short but trust me, the next one will make up for it.   
> Find a sneak peak at the next chapter on Wednesday at selfindulgentstorytelling.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy, have a good week!


	5. A New Player

"Kneel."  
You didn't so much obey as you were thrown to your knees. From the corner if your eye you thought you saw a silhouette in the corner, but were soon distracted by the sound of Dualscars voice as he loomed over you.  
"You owe me an apology."  
It took you a moment, thinking you had already apologised, to realise that he meant some sort of physical retribution. Your heart pounded in your chest, excited and a little scared. So far, the focus of your encounters had been primarily on you - teasing you, pleasing you, punishing you. You were certain you would disappoint in whatever he would have you do for him.  
"Whatever did they do, Dualscar?" A voice came from the corner, distracting you. It was a sing song, lilting voice, heavy with mockery. You felt as though the owner of that voice was always laughing at something she knew no one else was in on.  
You couldn't see her very well in the dim room, but she seemed tall, lean, and radiated an air of pure confidence. Long hair lay in black tresses around her, concealing, at this angle, most of the length of her horns.  
"Answer her." You realised you had been staring at the speaker when Dualscar rough hands grabbed your chin and forced you to look back up at him.  
"I -" you hesitated for a moment, unsure of this new player in your game. Was she here to... watch? The thought made you burn with excitement. A low growl told you to continue. "I called him a bastard."  
The mysterious female trolls laugh was like a thousand bells, lighting up the room with a sense of total amusement. Something uncomfortably red clenched in your chest, and you suppressed it immediately.  
"Well you're not wrong." She stepped out of the shadows and you saw her face, perfect and angular, surrounding a pair of cerulean eyes. Those eyes sparkled even in this dim light, and you recognized the look of a troll not to be trusted.  
"Shut it Mindfang!" Dualscar snapped - there was something different in how he talked to her. With you, it was commanding, in control, but never angry. This - this was pure, black loathing.  
You gulped. Had you just gotten yourself trapped in a game if infamous black romance?  
"Now now, that's no way to behave in front of your newest pet." Mindfang retorted, still smiling. The reminder that you were just one of many slaves he had taken a shining too dug a little, but you shook it off. You knew that coming in.  
You must have been staring at the troll again, because again Dualscar had to take your chin in his hand. But this time, he did not turn it upward.  
"I'm not here to behave."  
In any other instance, you would have smirked at such a dorky line. In this instance, you were distracted by Mindfang snicker, and then by Dualscars hands removing his bulge from his trousers.  
You looked up at him for a moment, and your heart pounded in your chest.  
Oh god. You'd never done this before. Surely he would notice, be disappointed and toss you aside for a more experienced slave.  
You worries were cut short by the feeling of the tip of his bugle brushing against your lips.  
"Open up and say sorry." You could hear the smirk in his voice, and despite your anxieties, obeyed.  
He slid in slowly, seemingly to make a show of it. The skin was surprisingly smooth, soft almost, despite the his obvious hardness. You closed your eyes and focused on not gagging, waiting for the reflex to come.  
To your surprise, it didn't. No need to reject the foreign feeling came, only excitement at the new experience.  
And then he was fucking your face, fast and brutal. You lost track of swallowing your saliva, and soon your were a dripping mess. You resisted against your still waiting orgasm, the sheer force of his movements and knowing Mindfang was watching, forcing you to remember Dualscars words and your last punishment.  
"My my, so crude." Again, her mocking voice filled the room. You could hear the edge of arousal in it though, and again something in you clenched. "Can't you see the poor things never done it before?"  
The bulge was removed from your mouth and you panted, surprisingly tired, too tired to protest her observation. You reached up to wipe your face, but the look in Dualscars eyes told you not too. He wanted you messy.  
You realised that in the midst of using your mouth, he had removed his shirt. His chest was broad and evenly muscled, a light dusting of hair covering it's surface and growing thicker as it neared his bulge.  
Mindfang eyes looked upon it with hunger equal to that which you knew was in your eyes, with an added glint of black intention.  
"Let me show you how it's done."  
You realised she was talking to you when she kneeled beside you. You shuffled a little to the side to give her room. In your heightened state of arousal you noticed her sweet smell, like bluebells with a splash of sea salt.  
You watched, fascinated, as she traced her fingertips along the base of his bugle, teasing. Her tongue flicked out for only a moment, catching his tip, before retreating and leaving her fingers and nails to trace along him. The nails must of scratched, but she ignored his growls, using her tongue again to sooth any spaces she caused pain, only to return again with the sharpness. This dance of teasing was meant to be educational, but somehow you figured you would never get away with teasing Dualscar so much. He would never give up a position of control.  
“Join her.”  
You almost didn't hear his command, as it came in a tone you’d never heard before. Low, lustful and almost.. submissive. You looked up at him in confusion, but soon felt Mindfang's nails on your own chin, sharp but gentle, guiding your mouth to his bulge with far more delicacy and tact than you’d even felt from the violet troll.  
You moved your mouth across Dualscars bulge, trying to imitated Mindfangs techniques while leaving the pain infliction to her. You found yourself enjoying finding new ways to move your tongue, new spots that guaranteed different reactions. You definitely enjoyed any moment where yours and Mindfangs tongues would cross - you swore she was taking a moment to tease you each time, run her tongue across yours, bite a little at your lips. From the corner of your eye you saw Mindfang bite down on his bulge, and the resulting gasp was glorious, but you decided against doing the same, and simply shared her smirk.  
You found your tongue travelling further and further down the base of his bulge, until you were inches from his nook. Part of you, curious about this new submissive side of Dualscar, thought to try it, and you flickered your tongue out, just for a moment, to trace the top of it.  
In a series of movements too fast for you to follow, you found yourself flat on your back on the floor, hair being pulled back and pinned down and your legs forced open by the form of Dualscar standing in between them.  
Somehow, Mindfang’s snickers weren’t all that reassuring.  
You’d made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 may be a little late guys, I've been sick and haven't been able to write much. That being said, it's half done and i still have a week to work on it, so hoooopefully there won't be any delay!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me whether you enjoyed this chapter or if you have any constructive criticism (or ideas!). I live for your feed back :)
> 
> tumblr: selfindulgentstorytelling.tumblr.com


	6. Three's company - welcome company

"Don't worry honey, he always gets grumpy if you touch his nook without asking." Mindfang’s amused whisper didn't much reassure you, nor did it imply she was on your side. Any implication that she would defend you was defeated by the fact that her hands were in your hair, pulling it across the floor and in doing so, using it to keep your head against the wooden boards. She kneeled beside your head, a perfect picture of someone not taking this seriously. For a moment you understood how Dualscar could be black for such a troll.   
Everything was a game to her.  
Dualscar loomed above you, his ankles holding your thighs wide spread. You squirmed nervously, fully aware that you were about to be punished.  
"You're just being bad today aren't you?" You could hear the smirk in his voice mingling with the disapproval. Your stomach twisted with fear and desire at his words.   
Just how far across the line had you gone?   
"Try to be good now. Stay still." His tone was almost condescending, and it made the pride in your heart shrivel a little. You wondered what would happen if you fought - they were clearly stronger than you, it might be a fun exercise in futility.  
Mindfang removed her hands from your hair and began rolling up the base of your shirt. She pulled it over your head and in the same motion, positioned her legs so that your head was resting in her lap. She held your wrists securely between her folded knees. The grace of it would have left you in awe were you not soon distracted by Dualscar’s hands as he kneeled between your legs and all but ripped off your tattered trousers.   
He stood again, over your naked, squirming form, and you became acutely aware of the disparity in power. He was high above you - physically, in blood caste, and in this situation.   
Apart from the safe word that still lingered at the back of your mind, always an option, you were at his mercy.   
And you liked it that way.  
His boot met your abdomen, just above your bulge, dangerously close. He didn't press down particularly hard, just firmly enough that you knew, clear as day, that he was above you. You realised you would have a boot print on your skin until the next time you bathed, but weren't in any particular hurry to do so.   
There you were, trapped literally beneath Dualscar’s heel, his kismesis holding your arms hostage.   
You'd never been more wet in your life.   
You could feel heat generating from between Mindfang’s thighs, and gave half a thought to squirming your fingers to play with her nook. Taking chances so far hadn't gone well, so you decided against it. Maybe if you played your cards right, you'd get to play with her a little later.   
Dualscar removed his foot and walked to a chest in the corner, one you'd never cleaned the inside of due to the large lock. You'd only ever dusted it's outside and wondered what could possibly be inside.   
With a click the lock came undone and from the corner of your eye, you saw Dualscar remove some instruments from its depths. The one that stuck out to you, held in his hand as he walked back towards you, was a long leather whip. It's ornate handle looked tiny in his large hands, but it made you gulp none the less.   
As he approached you again, a smirk on his face and a sadistic gleam in his eye, the anticipation made you squirm. Your movement was confused, half trying to wriggle free and half straining towards him, offering up your exposed bulge.   
"Be still." His voice was hard, with that tone of unquestionable command. You froze.   
Behind you, you could hear Mindfang snicker at your instant obedience, and a strange sort of pride filled you. You were good at following orders, and you wanted to show her how good you could be.   
The leather tip of the whip trailed down your torso, light and teasing. You resisted the urge to squirm, knowing that this pleasure was soon going to be replaced by something much harsher.   
Your eyes caught Dualscars’ as he raised the whip, and you saw nothing but desire and sadistic delight in them, no inclination towards red or black. You know he saw in yours lust and pleading, maybe a glimmer of confusion with it.   
"5 lashes for insolence. Count them." He growled, and let the whip fly.  
The whip cracked against your skin, gone again in an instant, leaving a throbbing welt in its place. You must have cried out, because Mindfangs’ well manicured hand now covered your mouth, but you could hardly remember doing so, focusing only on the pain that ran across your stomach.   
"One." You gasped, Mindfang lifting her hand to let you. Your voice sounded unfamiliar to you, more moan than troll.   
The whip cracked again. And again. And each time, you counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! The last couple paragraphs gave me a really hard time.
> 
> You can follow this blog for news about updates, chapter previews, and any sexy Dualscar fanart I come across: selfindulgentstorytelling.tumblr.com


	7. The Turn Around

The cold floor pressed against your back, a stark contrast to the burning welts that lay across your stomach. You looked up at Dualscar, panting, and were pleased to see a look of satisfaction in his eyes.  
“You took that well pet.” His praise sang through you and you couldn't help but smile through the haze of endorphins that were now clouding your thinkpan.  
A cold cloth pressed against your welts and you realized that Mindfang had released your arms to fetch it. The cold was soothing and arousing at the same time, and a moan escaped your lips, reminding you that you had still yet to be permitted to cum.  
You saw Dualscar smirk and look down at the puddle your nook had created beneath you, a look of victory on his face.  
“Look at this mess you made.” The knowledge that he had won rang in his voice. You were a drooling, needy pile of troll who would do anything to cum, and he had made you so. “Would you like to cum, slave?”  
The question nearly brought you to tears with relief. “Yes Sir.” The voice that came out of you was not one you recognized. It was the voice of a troll who had completely given in.  
“Beg for it.” His boot was on your abdomen again, and you relished in being under his heel.  
“Please?” It came out more whimper than word as you waited on the edge of your orgasm.  
“Please what?” He was smirking again, teasing you. Drawing this out as long as possible.  
“Please may I cum?” Your aching bulge twitched as you asked, and Mindfang’s giggle left no doubt as to whether she had seen it.  
“Cum for me.”  
That was it, the permission you'd been waiting for. Your bulge thrashed with the power of your orgasm, taking your still pinned hips with it. You could feel your nook convulse with each wave as it rocked through you until you were a panting, heady mess on the floor. Drenched in your own cum, without even being touched.  
Slowly reality came back to you, and you started to register the feeling of the no longer cool cloths being replaced. As your eyes adjusted, you saw Dualscar sitting on the side of the bed, removing his messed boots.  
He looked down at you, a smile on his face and a glimmer on his eye. “You’ll have to clean this up you know.”  
A small laugh bubbled from your lips, lighter and more free than any laugh you'd felt before. Of course you would. He'd probably make you do it naked too.  
Mindfang's glittering laugh joined yours, and you even saw Dualscar let out a low, heart chuckle as you sat up, still giggling. You felt good, better than you had in years. Not despite the bruises forming on your ass and today's welts, but in way, because of them. You felt free and whole and somehow more you than you ever had before.  
Mindfang crossed the floor towards Dualscar, and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. You couldn't quite catch it, but the look on his face as she stood and came towards you was conflicted.  
She kneeled down beside you and put her lips to your ear, strands of her thick black hair falling across your neck.  
“May I clean you up, pet?” Her sing song voice made shivers run down your spine, and Dualscar's name for you on her lips made your heart jump. You only imagined what her proposal would entail for a moment before you found yourself nodding, your breath catching with fear and excitement.  
You felt her smile on your skin for just a moment and then she was on you, her weight pushing you back down to the floor, kissing your neck, scraping her teeth down its length to your chest. Her tongue flicked over your nipples for just a moment, teasing, before she moved down your torso, leaving a trail of kisses and swirls of the tongue. When she reached the space between your hips, just above your bulge, her licks became just flicks of the tongue, teasing deliciously over the sensitive skin. You let out a moan as she moved across you, licking up your cum, and gasped as her tongue came into contact with your bulge. Still sensitive from your orgasm the pleasure was almost too much, and you thought briefly about pulling away. She seemed to sense you were overwhelmed and moved from your bulge to the inside of your thighs, cleaning the mess you had made there. Her teeth bit down on the fatty tissue and you yelped, startled by the sudden pain. You heard her giggle and pushed yourself up on your elbows so you could see her work. Her eyes glimmered when she glanced up at you, mischievous and filled with lust. Red feeling clenched against your heart and you pushed it away, looking up at Dualscar for a distraction.  
He sat still on the edge of the bed, his face still conflicted. He was obviously turned on from watching Mindfang tease you, but there was a blackness to his expression too. A sense of possessive anger, though whether it was directed at you or Mindfang was unclear.  
Then Mindfang's tongue ran against your nook and you were distracted again, moaning as she went beyond the duties of just cleaning you and began to lick at you with intent. You threw your head back as her tongue delved within you, trying to hold back the orgasm that was already threatening to break.  
“I’m gonna… I can’t… sto -” You couldn’t finish your sentence before you convulsed beneath her, your sensitive nook all too ready to cum again. The orgasm ran over you and with it a feeling of shame, of having failed. When it ended, you saw Mindfang stand and walk over to Dualscar, who stared up at her with a look of pure black loathing on his face. She smirked at him and climbed on his lap, kissing him and she straddled him.  
In one swift movement he stood and brought them both to the floor, pinning her just inches from your feet. You scrambled out of the way, afraid to interrupt them and perhaps get punished for cumming again without permission.  
“How dare you make my slave cum without my say so?” He growled, his voice lower and darker than anything you had heard from him before.  
It would seem that this time, it was Mindfang who had made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt there will be any more of this fic, I am sorry to leave it so inconclusive but I just feel like it has done it's purpose and there's no more to write.  
> Thank you so much for all your support, every comment is seen and appreciated even if I don't reply. You have all helped me so much in believing that I can write and giving me the confidence to keep writing.  
> I have a couple other works up if you want to take a look for more of me, though none of them are quite like this. And who knows? Maybe the urge will strike me and we'll get some more sex dualscar. Until then, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
